


Some Advice, Don’t Kiss A Witch, She May Take Your Soul By Accident

by GayShenanigans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, How Do I Tag, Magic, Soul Selling, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, but not that kind of soul selling, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShenanigans/pseuds/GayShenanigans
Summary: Fareeha Amari finds herself at the home of the Witch of the Wilds, hoping she can resurrect her mother.I'm not good with at summaries.





	Some Advice, Don’t Kiss A Witch, She May Take Your Soul By Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Also, this is the first fic I've ever posted on here so I'm still learning how to do things.

Fareeha looked nervously at the house from her parked car. It looked innocent enough. She glanced down at the address on her phone to verify that she was, in fact, at the right location. She exited the car and approached the front door of the house. Fareeha knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door opened, and a blond-haired woman appeared.

“Yes?” she answered, Fareeha noticing her slight Swiss accent.

“Are you Angela Ziegler?” Fareeha asked.

“Yes,” the woman replied simply.

“Are you-” Fareeha paused awkwardly, “Are you the ‘Witch of the Wilds’?” The woman’s face softened then hardened again slightly.

“What about you come inside?” She opened the door wider to invite Fareeha in. Fareeha nodded in thanks and entered the house. Angela led her into the kitchen, walking past various doctorates hanging from the wall. She motioned for her sit at the table as she went to fill a kettle.

“Tea?” Angela asked as Fareeha sat down. 

“Yes, thank you,”

“I never got your name,” Angela said as she sat down across the table.

“I’m Fareeha Amari,”

“It’s nice to meet you Fareeha,” Angela said. Fareeha glanced over at one of the degrees on the wall.

“You’re a doctor?” Fareeha asked

“I guess you can call it my day job, but I guess that’s not what you’re here for, hmm?”

“You can do magic right? You can bring people back to life right? Stuff like that?”

“Yes, but I usually like to get to know my clients better first. Tell me about yourself, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Fareeha then proceeded to tell Angela about how she joined the army as soon as she turned 18 and was honorably discharged. She was now working on getting a law degree to become a lawyer or join law enforcement. The entire time Angela listened along intently, seeming genuinely interested, or at least a good job faking it. 

“So what brings you to a witch then? You don’t seem like the type to believe in magic,” Angela asked.

“It’s because I’ve run out of options,” Fareeha painfully admitted before continuing, “My mother died of cancer recently, and I came here to see if it was true. That you could bring people back to life?”

Angela at this point was rubbing her chin in thought, “I can bring her back, but the price is high for those types of spells…”

“I’ll pay anything!” Fareeha blurted, tears threatening her eyes, “I… I just want my mother back,”

All of a sudden the tea kettle screams, interrupting the conversation. Angela got up and began to pour out tea for the both of them.

“If you want me to resurrect your mother, I want your soul as payment,” Angela says nonchalantly as she serves the tea.

“What?” Fareeha replies, surprised.

“I don’t think it’s an unreasonable price don’t you?” Angela sits down at the table again, handing Fareeha a mug of tea, “It makes sense to me, a soul for a soul,”

“I guess it does…” Fareeha says tentatively. Angela stands up again.

“I’ll go get the contract, I’ll be right back,”

“Contract?”

“Of course, if magic can’t be left unregulated, that would be disastrous.”

“There are other witches?”

“Well that’s just a title, but yes, there are other magic users. It’s regulated very closely by the government,”

“Has anyone told you this sounds a little too close to Harry Potter?” Fareeha asked jokingly.

Angela chucked, “It wouldn’t be the first time,” She walked off into another room. After a few moments, Angela returned with a parchment and pen and ink. She sat at the table and slide the paper towards Fareeha.

 

Contract For The Sale Of A Soul

 

I, Fareeha Amari, understand that my soul will be taken from my body to be given to Magic User, Angela Ziegler. I also note that in exchange for my soul, the life of a loved one will be returned.

I understand that my soul may be used to perform various tasks for the buyer, such as, but not limited to:

A. Housekeeper

B. Butler

C. Bodyguard

D. Personal Assistant

I also understand that my soul may not be used for some tasks like the following, (please see Magical Lawbook for more information):

A. Sexual Favors

B. Without the consent of the seller

C. To Perform or Carry Out Explicitly Illegal Behavior

D. Torture or Harmful Experimentation of the Seller

E. Abuse of Magical Abilities

Finally, I understand that my soul will no longer be mine. 

 

As Fareeha read over the contract, her curiosity grew. “Magical Lawbook?” How serious was the government when it came to magic? Why is kept a secret? Questions floated around her head until Angela pulled them out.

“If you’d like, we can debate making changes to the contract,”

“Oh, uh, no I think it’s fine the way it is,”

“Good, are you ready to sign?” Angela asked, sliding the pen and ink towards Fareeha. Fareeha plainly signed the bottom of the contract, a feeling of meaning rushing through her as soon as she finished signing.

“What happens now?” Fareeha asked, sliding the parchment back to the witch.

“I’m gonna take your soul now, it shouldn’t be painful,” Angela started, rising from her seat, “Now stand up and face me,”

Fareeha obeyed and stood in front of the blond witch, who was about a head shorter than her. 

“Are you ready?” Fareeha nodded. Angela grabbed the collar of Fareeha’s shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss.

It wasn’t painful like she said, but it was definitely uncomfortable.She panicked for a moment as an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her as something felt like it was rising in her chest. The pressure rose from the pit of her stomach and twisted itself up through her body. It couldn’t have been longer than ten seconds when Angela pulled away from the kiss and from Fareeha’s lips emerged a yellow light. It was shaped like fire as tendrils of yellow flames emerged from the white centered orb.

“You have a good soul, Fareeha Amari,” the witch said quietly as she reached out to the orb to grasp it in her hands, the soft light highlighting her features.

Fareeha barely registered what was going on as she was lead to a couch and was laid down. She felt a blanket being draped over her body. 

“Rest, We’ll talk when you wake,” She whispered sweetly and leaned over her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

“What?”

The last thing she heard was the witch softly chuckling, as sleep overtook her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
